


Things that should have been done but weren't, things that shouldn't have been done but were

by Khoshekh42



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort/Hurt, M/M, Post Episode 18: Field Trip, Pre-Relationship, Set after they first encounter Gray in Higglemas's office, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: Fitzroy has a breakdown after Thunderman LLC's first encounter with the Demon Prince Gray.Argo comes in to comfort him, which works for a while, until they both remember a conversation that needs to be had.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Things that should have been done but weren't, things that shouldn't have been done but were

Fitzroy acted a lot braver than he felt, back with the Demon Prince Gray. But now that he’s back in his own room, finally safe (or as safe as he could be while a literal prince of demons was running the school he attended, a prince of demons that seemed to have a hard on for _murdering the shit out of Fitzroy specifically_ ).

Against his own will he begins to shake. He moves his hands around more than usual to try to ignore their tremors as he starts to clean up his room, a sick and twisted simulacrum of normalcy.

He bends down to pick up a cup that had fallen off of his nightstand, and his cloak slips off his back, hanging down at his side.

_I should have turned this in,_ comes the stupidly calm thought.

And all of a sudden, Fitzroy is _angry_. He _should_ have _had_ to turn it in. He should have had to give it up, and he should have had to gripe about it to everyone who would listen.

He _shouldn’t_ have had to talk to a fucking _Demon Prince_. He _shouldn’t_ have even had to get a stupid magic apple—whether for a ward, or for a bullshit potion to fix Higglemas’s dog brother.

He screams, angry, ripping the cloak off of his body, and flinging it across the room.

He’s shaking harder now, and it takes a strange moment for him to find that he’s got some sort of strange arcane energy surrounding him, as he realizes that he’s raging.

There’s a knock at the door, and Argo walks in.

Fitzroy wants to drop the rage, but he’s just _so angry_. He’s angry with Demon Prince Gray, with Higglemas, with Chaos, with that fucking _catfish of Sylvia Nite._

He looks up and sees fear in Argo’s eyes, and that just… knocks it out of him.

The rage drops, and Fitzroy sinks to the floor, a heavy sob escaping his lips.

_I always manage to do this, but why_ him _of anyone?_

Fitzroy doesn’t see the look of fear shift to worry. He does feel Argo as he kneels next to him and puts his hand on Fitzroy’s shoulder.

“Hey, uh, what’s up?” Argo asks, voice full of concern. Fitzroy feels Argo wince.

“I mean, obviously things are shitty, ya don’t need ta tell me that, It’s just… is there anything I can do for you?”

“Stay.” The word is said before Fitzroy can think to not say it, but once it’s said, Fitzroy just lets another sob escape, and leans his head against Argo’s shoulder, too tired, too _broken_ to care what Argo will think of him.

“Of course.” Argo’s voice is tender, like maybe he actually means it. Like he would have never thought of leaving Fitzroy’s side.

So Fitzroy just… cries. He cries for himself, terrified that he’s going to be murdered at any minute. He cries for Argo and the Firbolg, knowing that they’re in just as much danger. He cries, until he feels empty and hollow inside, and he has no more tears to give.

As he stops crying, stops feeling entirely numb, he becomes aware of the sensation of Argo running his hand through Fitzroy’s hair, accompanied by the sound of humming.

“What’s the song?” Fitzroy asks, voice scratchy from crying. It isn’t one that Fitzroy has heard.

“O-oh,” Argo stuttered, “I mean, it’s just a song that I liked that was sung on the Mariah.

“Oh.” Fitzroy can’t help the disappointment from creeping into his voice, but he knows that if Argo wants to keep it to himself, then he won’t push.

Fitzroy becomes suddenly very aware of Argo’s hand, fingers still carding through Fitzroy’s hair. His face heats up, and sits up, despite enjoying the sensation more than he would like to admit.

“Are you… okay? Once again, shitty question.” Argo seems to be cursing himself, but he continues, “But… you know that I’m— _we’re_ , the Firbolg and I—are here for you, ya know?”

Now that Fitzroy is sitting up, he feels less warm and safe—a thought that makes him uncomfortable. But he nods, “I think I just need some sleep. It’s been… weird.”

Argo chuckles darkly. “Yeah. It has been that.”

There’s a minute where they sit silent, before Fitzroy grimaces. “I think I tore my cloak.”

Argo’s eyebrows shoot up, and he looks to where Fitzroy points at his heap of a cloak on the ground near the far wall.

“Oh.” Argo grabs the cloak, holding it up to look at the damage. It isn’t as bad as it could have been, the clasp is still together, but it was torn at one side so that both parts of the clasp dangle precariously from one side. There’s a tear in the cloak where the clasp was ripped from one side.

“I can fix this.” Argo tells Fitzroy, confidently, rubbing a finger across the tear.

“That’s not necessary.” Fitzroy tries to object, but Argo is shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t want you to be out a cloak, Fancy Lad.” He jokes, but the joke falls flat as they both remember the conversation that they’re supposed to be having.

Fitzroy feels tears start to prick at his eyes again, and he grits his teeth in an attempt to keep them from falling.

“I- I’m sorry, Fitz.” Argo says, and there are tears in his eyes too. When Fitzroy doesn’t respond, Argo continues, “I mean, it was just a stupid… I was stupid… I mean,” He takes a deep breath, “I wouldn’ta done it if I thought that they were gonna hurt ya.”

“Yeah, well you should have thought about hurting me before you went and did that yourself.” Fitzroy regrets the words before they’re fully out of his mouth, but some… _sick_ part of him wants to hurt Argo, betray him, just as Argo did to him.

He doesn’t like that part of him, the same part of him that felt pleasure from seeing fear in Sylvia Nite’s eyes.

Fitzroy sees Argo’s face drop from guilt to just… hurt. And from that to half-hearted anger.

Argo drops the cloak, and walks out of Fitzroy’s room, letting the door swing closed behind him.

So, Fitzroy lets the tears fall, lets the shame deep in his stomach start to eat him.

Two students, a villain and a sidekick, fall asleep late, tears still streaking down their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, y'all, I wanted Hurt/Comfort but I got hit with the Angst. I didn't mark a second chapter, but there might be one later.
> 
> The song Argo was humming was Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis


End file.
